2015-01-25 - The Pirates of New York Bay
When Cecannia reported in last night to SHIELD, they immediately put the gears in motion. Research teams dove onto the subject of Kara and came back with reports of known contacts, people she's worked with, strengths and weaknesses, and her favourite soft drink. The fact that she's been seen in the company of several of the Bat Team led to a phone call to Gotham, and Commissioner Gordon activating the Bat-Signal. After a shadowy meeting, Batman was not sent. He apparently informed SHIELD that he was not the right person for this job, and instead sent his protege, who has just been dropped off at the docks to meet with the agent who is primary on this operation, Cecannian Eirissach. Thus, a Bat is arriving in full costume, with what appears to be a definite lack of equipment for such a threat. Cecannia Eirissach is trying to figure out just why she's the one being sent on ponit on this. Likely it's Maria's fault. She should have known better than to try and sneak itno the break room to avoid being dragnetted into doing financial analysis. So, grumbling, wearing a long jacket against the heat, with a sour look on her face, she's sent to rendezous and looks as surly as possible. She's not a field agent, she's an analyst! Landing lightly on her feet, the helicopter that dropped off Black Bat speeds off into the distance. She stands and tilts her head, eyeing Cecannia with narrowed eyes, and then turns to the SHIELD agents that are with her and then rolls her eyes visibly and very, very sarcastically. She says, "Black Bat," promptly and succinctly as she approaches, motioning to any equipment they may have. "We have...video? Anything?" She apparently wants to get right down to business, no identification offered or anything. Cecannia Eirissach glances down at Black Bat with a look that could be equivocated to 'aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper' if it had to be palced. As far as Cecannia is thinking, this is just another way fate is mocking her. "Yes, we've got video. So far she's undertaking a spree of petty larceny. First she robbed a liquor store, and then assaulted a Seven Eleven." Flashback to Cecannia and Black Bat seeing video taken from traffic cams and security cameras of a pirate ship being first flown and set down by a Shipbuilding Yard in Philadelphia. Cut to the dockworkers fleeing from a Kryptonian pirate firing heat vision as warning shots, as well as a crew of 50 or so people with weapons... Though they all seem to have swords and guns which looks like they were straight out of the 1700s, even though they orignally had modern weapons when they first were attacking in New York. Captain Kara would have no truck with 'sorcerous devices' and melted them to slag. Next video is of the pirate ship, now with sails and fully patched up, arriving on Staten Island South Beach, and a rush of pirates, led by Kara, invading a local liquor warehouse/store called 'Liquor World' and absconding with all the rum. Break to the pirate ship returning to South Beach in Staten Island, and invading a 7-11, whereupon they steal all the soda instead. As well as the freezer units which Kara flies out with to the ship. Apparently, Captain Kara didn't like the taste of rum. Fortunately so far there have been no deaths, and only minimal injuries of police officers who tried to take a few shots off. Whenever they would, even at the crew, Kara would always get in the way, block the shots with herself, then heat vision the guns, leading to some third degree burns to police officers' hands. And occasionally she'd throw a few police cars around. One's on the roof of Liquor World, one's probably in orbit, the others are somewhere in the water. Watching the videos quickly, Black Bat keeps one eye on the agents around her who seem oh so very professional. The conversation seems limited; they keep their eyes on the video and on their files, checking weapons and using their time mostly wisely. One agent, seeming a little less experienced than the rest opens his mouth and says, "Let's just take her down then?" Black Bat looks away from the video a moment, then proceeds to smack him right in the back of the head. Monitor duty at Titan Tower was boring most days. However, when calls begin to go out on the police band about Supergirl robbing places and acting unlike herself, he switches over to video feed so he can see what's going on for himself. Watching carefully, he frowns slightly. "Something's wrong with her. Cat Grant is going to have a field day with this one.." He uses the Titan communication system to track Kara's com unit, if she still had it on her. If not, he'd just go to her last location. Standing up from his seat, he activates the nanite watch that houses his costume and then fits his domino mask over his eyes. Opening the roof access hatch, he flies up and out before accelerating quickly towards Kara's current location. There's a *sigh* from Cecannia, "Agent Jenkins, we know we can't risk the collateral damage from attempting to engage her head on, and we haven't been authorized the firepwoer or the resources to try and neutralize her directly either." Speaking courteously to her superior in this. "And escalation is not in our best interests either." SHe crosses her arms and just looks over at Black Bat, "And please don't attack our agents or we will be forced to assume that you are not wishing to assist and will have to terminate this operation." Black Bat holds up a hand, snapping her fingers until she's got people's attention. She has absolutely no regard for the chain of command, and when it takes a moment to get people to look, she puts fingers in her mouth and whistles. "Signal local heroes. Now. Kara not...planning to...go far." Her voice is rough, very gravely, as if she doesn't use it much. But she definitely is giving orders, not suggestions. "Location of...ship? Can NOT fight her." Again, the pirate ship docks with land, this time in Brooklyn, at the South Street Seaport. She hadnt ventured far from New York at all - Coast Guard ships tracked her first stopping at Governor's Island, whereupon she made her crew get off the ship and bury all the treasure from the ship. Later that hour, she made one of her crew walk the plank. This was found out by the pirate, who was rescued by the Coast Guard, saying he asked why they were buring the treasure instead of spending it. Captain Kara apparently told him that 'she would have not backtalk from a scallywag rapscallion' and she 'had to protect her treasure from other pirates or the king's navy.' Then she made him walk the plank because she did not trust him. It was a lucky thing, considering the alternatives. Docking at South Street Seaport, Kara gets off the ship with her crew of 49, and she yells to them, "THERE BE BOUNTIFUL FOOD AND DRINK HERE TO GO WITH OUR GROG!" The SHIELD team and their 'advisor' transfers quickly to a large military hydrofoil that they commandeered through official channels and are now riding toward their destination, the South Street Seaport. Over maps, the Black Bat pores looking all knowledgable and useful, until one of the agents asks her opinion, to which she says and I quote, "Practice more." The answer makes the questioner, the team's best sniper, sniff and back off grinding his teeth. Black Bat turns to CeeCee and says, "Status on...backup?" She appears to lack confidence in the team as it stands. Cecannia Eirissach lets out a sigh. "We go in with what we have." Given that the Avengers are probably too busy laughing thier heads off to actually send anyone, and SHIELD isn't going to send in a Special Operations agent for a Blue on Blue incident. So, they go in wiht what thye have available. "Suggest we try and send someone to infiltrate the grouping she has. Given she seems rather discombobulated.." To Dedrick, a festooned (but paper) pirate hat and cheap looking eyepatch are provided. "You're in kid." Black Bat lets her guard down for a moment, long enough to actually say something that's helpful. "I was...briefed. Most likely, red kryptonite, Batman said. One...day time limit. Is she...hurting anyone? Easiest way is to...distract her, let it....finish." Cecannia Eirissach crosses her arms and glances at Black Bat, "Given we can't risk a direct confrontation with her, and if she's caught up in something akin to an entrancement, something which fits within the logic of the entrancement or a challenge of that sort would psosibl work." Black Bat thinks a moment. Normally her tactics include direct confrontation and pounding her problems into the dirt, so she actually understands the team's wish to just 'deal with Kara'. But it won't work. "Agreed," she says to the agent in charge, her first sign of respect of the day. "Hire on, be tested as...crew. Eats up...time." Cecannia Eirissach nods, "And possibly if there's something present reinforcing on the control you can discover it and otherwise disrupt it. Or it lets us try and figure out where she's going to target next and gather field intel so we can evacuate the area and get a better rapid reaction force in place if we have to." Having not thought of that, Black Bat tips a nod in Cecannia's direction, then points at the pilot of the ship. "Go," she orders, then turns away assuming that they'd get moving faster. She just assumes that she's going in, though the SHIELD agents may not have the same plan. The pirate ship docks with land, this time in Brooklyn, at the South Street Seaport. She hadnt ventured far from New York at all - Coast Guard ships tracked her first stopping at Governor's Island, whereupon she made her crew get off the ship and bury all the treasure from the ship. Later that hour, she made one of her crew walk the plank. This was found out by the pirate, who was rescued by the Coast Guard, saying he asked why they were buring the treasure instead of spending it. Captain Kara apparently told him that 'she would have not backtalk from a scallywag rapscallion' and she 'had to protect her treasure from other pirates or the king's navy.' Then she made him walk the plank because she did not trust him. It was a lucky thing, considering the alternatives. Docking at South Street Seaport, Kara gets off the ship with her crew of 49, and she yells to them, "THERE BE BOUNTIFUL FOOD AND DRINK HERE TO GO WITH OUR GROG!" Peter had been studying the amulet to find out what it was and why it had changed the heroic supergirl into a super powered pirate. He had assumed that removing it would be enough but that hypothesis was proven wrong as reports of Her further exploits came across police radios and news stations. "oh great another one for the public menace list. I should maybe start holding meetings.". Peter first does any scientific tests he can do on it. "Well it's not from earth, and it's mildly radioactive. HHmmm Well that could be it maybe the alien radioaction is doing something to her head? it's not much but it's better than magic did it. Mostly because I can work with this I'd have to go rign up dr strange to deal with magic." Peter then notices the galleon as come shore again on radio, reports say it's heading to the south street sea port. He get's his spider-man costume on in a hurry and is off. HE arrives carrying a bag of some things. Cahrcoal , seasamie oil, milk, and clay. "Ok Spidey we are here we googled some shit let's go crazy! Hey Captain no beard!" Spiderman says swinging down to engage her with out the things he's brought along hoping to find an opening first. She's not particularly happy with this, but in the abscence of a full on frontal engagement and the total non viability of any tactical options, it means they have to improvise nad otherwise try and stall. With however many hours there are left, and with the unknown possibilty of there being other artifacts present, the SHIELD Agent otherwise has little she can go and do in this case. Then, as a camera zooms in and catches sight of Spider-Man, Cecannia is extremely tempted to add a curse word as the hovercraft skims along. "Wonderful." She rubs the bridge of her temples< "External agent approaching. This gets better and better." Maria is out to get her. Black Bat pats Cecannia on the shoulder, as she sees Peter and hears Cecannia's response. "First..rule," she says, trying to make herself clear. "Plans...change...when you get in...the field. Adapt." She looks at Cecannia, then nabs one of the SHIELD earpieces from an agent who's likely to get a talking-to about better care of his equipment and puts it in her ear. "Will be on...the com," she suggests, then gets ready to dive overboard when appropriate. Kara Zor-El frowns at Spiderman as she unboards the ship and her crew start ransacking the place for burgers and nachos and souvenirs. Mainly because their new de facto captain is a friggin' nuts girl strong enough to do terrible, terrible things to them all. Though being on the right hand side OF a crazy superpowered being? That's a little better. Marginally. Ask the typical supervillain's henchman. She looks at the wallcrawler. "Didn't I throw you in the ocean, ya scurvy interloper? Best be out o me way or you'll be getting a visit from Jack Ketch on the hangman's noose!" "yar but I thought you'd be busy looking for something I stole last time we meet. Yah you tossed me over board but I swam to safe harbor. now I'm here to shanghai you down to my davey john's locker? Man this is hard" Spiderman says before shooting webs at her face and webbing away. "today is the day you almost caught! SWASHBUCKLING SkY CAPTAIN MAXIMILIAN VALENTINE!! CAPTAIN OF THE SKY!" He's trying to get her to follow him. He ignores the henchmen for now as long as they are focusing on looting junk food and not capturing or hurting people. There's a shake of her head from Cecannia as hse mutters, "This is why I don't do field assignments.." Before sighing as she takes a seat over at one of the communications consoles in the SHIELD craft, rubbing the back of her head as she adjusts the communications frquencies and then cues the visual feed from the optics built in to one of the monitors. Black Bat is overboard, using Spider-Man's actions as a distraction. She knows as well as anyone ever could know that Kara is not going to miss her coming on board. She's too good and her hearing is interplanetary. So she is out of the water and up the side of the ship in seconds, using the anchor line and climbing grips on her gloves, and is sitting on the edge of the rail as soon as the Spider is away. Looking like she's quite comfortable there. Kara Zor-El just frowns watching Spiderman try and fail at pirate-talk. Then when he webs her in the face, it takes about a second before there's a red glow from the web, which then incinerates as heat beams shoot out at Spider-Man, just missing him as he attempts to web away. Unfortunately another set of heat beams then moves across the web that he swings on, slicing through it like butter. She doesn't actually need to 'follow' though. Because there's a blur and she's in the air where Spider-Man was swinging/falling - probably at the same time that Spider-Man's spidey-senses are going haywire from the incredible danger he's in. Danger which is exacerbated by when Kara catches him by his throat in a steel-like grip. "Do that again, ye rankish dog, and I'll cleave yer head from yer shoulders. Savvy?" Plus side, Kara doesnt notice Black Bat going aboard. She's too busy threatening to squeeze Spider-Man's neck into oblivion. "hey hey has anyone told you your eyes get a lovely red glow with you get mad. it's nice." Spidey gets out barely as he's choked. He can see his bag of goodies a littel ways behind Kara but she's in between him and it and the random whim of an insane person is all thats between his neck and a grip that can make diamonds. "Hey hey parley! I call parley you can't kill me i call a parley, savvy? it's in the pirate code!" He says not struggling too hard just trying not to make her kill him. "We can discuss terms over a drink?" Cecannia Eirissach watches through the feed along the intercomm and the visual provided. At this point, she just sits back and remains quiet, waiting to pick up info. She's being quiet not because she has nothing to say - but out f fear that Kara might hear it and pick up on what they're planning with her superhearing. Black Bat acts on her advice to Cecannia, as she's aware that the agent is probably watching. She moves, aware from what she can see that Spider-Man has Kara distracted, and enters the ship. She moves through rooms FAST, snapping up things when she sees them strewn about, and strips off her shirt. Re-emerging from the cabin, she slips on a tunic and a belt, and a hat. With her black pants and boots, she actually looks fairly piratey now, and she swings up to the ship's wheel and grabs it, standing there. From afar, Black Bat can also get an eyepatch. Kara Zor-El frowns at Spiderman as she holds him by the throat in midair. She then flies down to the ship, still holding Spider-Man in her grip. She sees Cassandra there. In piratey attire. She walks slowly up to Cassandra, an angry look on her pretty face. "Hands off the wheel, ya gibbering jacktar!" Yeah, this is going to be bad. Then Captain Kara shoves Spider-Man by the throat over to Cassandra. "You, Swabby, hold this bilge rat. Don't keel haul him though. Not yet. He asked for parley. If he tries to escape though, run him through." Makes sense. Sorta. That she'd accept Cassandra as a crewmember. Every pirate ship does need one mysterious oriental crewmember - so Kara actually accepts this. Lucky thing Pirates of the Carribean 3 had a crapload of oriental pirates. Peter's plan is foiled. Complete and total failure. But perhaps it's not all lost. The the charcaol, seasmie oil and milk he brought are toot far awy now but if he can find other sources to help clean of the radiation perhaps he can still do this. "Excuse me ms cap'n but I asked for a parley why am I being held like a prisoner. parley is a truce we come to speak. o'r some fresh brewed beer!" If she can get soem organic brewer's yeast in her that can start cleaning the radiation. Pirates love to drink just gotta make her drink beer. "I demand we have our parley!" Cecannia Eirissach is currently rubbing the bridge of her nose then while breathing calmly in and out then, closing her eyes. That word does not mean what he thinks it does. Otherwise, she just sits back on the communications console, breathing in and out. This is an exercise that her therapist would call 'working on finding our zen's place'! Taking Spider-Man into her custody, Black Bat says, "Arr," uncertainly, with the sound actually for once seeming to fit her abused vocal range. She actually sounds kinda piratey. "Er, Captain..." she says, taking a chance as she puts a lock on Spider-Man's wrist so he can't move, but just hard enough to let him know she's acting and not really trying to hurt him. "Will we...sail...soon?" she asks, brow furrowing. "We need to...find cave, to...hideout." She points across the bay, where she knows there's an island, far away. She stands the rocking boat like a natural sailor though, which lends confidence to her words. Kara Zor-El gives Cassandra's shoulder a grip and a firm shake. "Aye Swabby! Good idea! We'll take his simperin' parley-pleadin' bilge rat with us to keep the East India Company at bay until we find out his intentions..." She looks off at where Cassandra points, seeing Liberty Island and the Statue of Liberty. "... And make way for the Island of the Green Lady to make 'er ours once the crew reboards!" She flies over to the South Street Seaport and yells down to her crew. "SHIVER ME TIMBERS! TAKE ALL YE CAN FIND THEN GET BACK ON BOARD! WE BE MAKING WAY FOR OUR NEW STRONGHOLD!" She then says to one crew member coming back with a bunch of McDonalds chicken nuggets in bags, and points to the pet shop he's passing by "And you! Fetch me a proper parrot before you come aboard or I'll put ya in irons!" A few minutes later, the crew is on board, the patrons of the South Street Seaport are rattled and bewildered, and Kara has a parrot with clipped wings perched on her shoulder. "Captain I request you share a beer with me to show good faith! If between pirates we can't share a gesture of good will with a nice yeasty brew. then what can we do?" Spiderman says as he is grabbed by the wrist. Spider-man can't whisper with out being heard. "Beer and chicken nuggets! for the fine captain that caught sky captain maxilian valentine, captain of the sky!" Peter is still trying to make Kara help herself out of this but now stuck on this ship this old ricketty rotted out ship. He's trying to think of a back up plan. Maybe a shock to the psyche? Cecannia Eirissach's eyes widen then as she hears 'Green Lady' and sighs, "Prepare in case evacuation protocols at Liberty Island are required.." She refocuses off the command console to send in a quick update to security over at the Statue in case they have to start getting people out of the area. Kara Zor-El takes a moment to pose on the front keel of the ship. Need to do a piratey pose. Then walks to the pirate wheel where a crewmember is steering, with Cassandra nearby, holding onto Spider-Man by the wrist. She gets right in his face, looking him eye to masked-eye. "Arrr... Ye be no captain, of the sky or otherwise. But ya did ask for parley, and I'll honor that. But no food or drink until we're at our secret hideout..." Which she already announced by shouting to everyone. "... and since we can't have y' know 'bout its location..." Kara takes finger and thumb and flicks Spider-Man in the head. With a lot more force than he's gotten from hits from Doc Ock or Rhino or any of his other rogues gallery villains. Kara says, "TO THE GREEN LADY ME BUCKOS!" and points her sword towards the Statue of Liberty, which is being evacuated by SHIELD unbeknownst to the Kryptonian delusional pirate.